The Captain And The Doctor
by WholockiansAssemble
Summary: What if the doctor went to 1942...What if he were to go to the town of Brooklyn...What if he was after the red skull...What if he happened to meet Captain America...
1. Chapter 1

"I told you he's sensitive about his appearance!" The doctor said breathlessly while running towards the tardis.

"You never told me he would send those hell-hounds after us!" She replied, clearly annoyed at the doctor for not warning her.

"How was I to know he had hell-hounds"He muttered under his breath. They ran towards the tardis while the doctor searched for the keys.

"HURRY UP, I CAN SEE THEM"She screeched.

" You screaming in my ear is really not helping" The doctor muttered back, while pulling out the tardis key. They sprinted into the tardis, shutting the door behind them, all of a sudden the tardis started to move!

"WHAT'S GOING ON NOW!"Clara shouted.

" HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW" He shouted back. The tardis stopped moving and the doors creaked open. " We're in Brooklyn, March 1942" He said with a worried look "This is the year doctor Erskine created the super-soldier serum"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait...wasn't Doctor Erskine the one that injected Captain America with the-" Clara stopped as the doctor confirmed her suspicions.

"-Super-soldier serum...and his name is Steve Rogers, not Captain America" He muttered. " Last time I met him the poor guy lost his girlfriend...Peggy Carter"

"YOU MET HIM" Clara exclaimed, hardly able to contain her excitement "And you never told me!"

"We should leave, it's too dangerous" The doctor said uncertainly.

"WHAT, SINCE WHEN DO WE JUST LEAVE!?"She said angrily.

"Ok, Ok, we'll stay for a bit but the first sign of trouble and we're leaving" He replied, still looking troubled.

"YES, THANK YOU!" She shouted hugging him.

"Come on, we're attracting attention" The doctor said nervously, seeing all kinds of people staring at them from across the street.

"Er...doctor were there red people during World War II?" She asked sounding scared.

"No why would y-" The doctor started, stopping mid-sentence as he saw the red man by the park.

"Who is that m-" Clara started, before being interrupted by an extremely loud explosion, the park in front of her was on fire and the red man was gone!

"I think we just saw the red-skull" He said looking equally confused.


	3. Chapter 3

"THE RED-SKULL!" She shouted, attracting attention from the scared onlookers "WAS NOT HOPING TO MEET HIM ON THE WAY"

"We should warn Steve, as far as I remember this did not happen last time, it's almost as if he has control of time" He trembled, horrified at the thought that a villain like the red-skull could have control of time.

"No complaints from me" Clara said, looking as if she could fight the hulk.

"Good, good" The doctor said looking disturbed.

"Doctor"Clara started, her voice full of concern "We will stop him."

After hours of searching,asking and investigating the doctor and Clara finally pinpointed the location of the captain, they went back to the tardis and set the coordinates to Brooklyn. They arrived in a damp, dirty alley, where they arrived at his doorstep.


	4. Chapter 4

They knocked on the door and a few seconds later an elderly woman appeared at the door "Can I help you" She asked.

" As a matter of fact you can, we came to see your son, Steve" The doctor replied.

"Steve" She called "You've got people who want to see you"

A muscular man who Clara immediately fell in love with walked down the stairs, gazing at Clara and the doctor curiously, before recognizing the doctor. As soon as he did recognize the doctor he shouted "DOCTOR" Now he was skipping steps and literally jumped to the ground, the doctor was crushed with the captain hugging him so hard.

"Um...hi" Clara said confused.

"Hello ma'am" Steve said. His mother stood next to the door which was still wide open, staring at the scene, clearly confused.

"Steve" The doctor started, "Nice to see you again."

"Anyone for a cup of tea?" Steve's mother chipped in.

"Yeah thanks mum" Steve said.

"Um sorry about Peg-" Clara started "OW!" She bellowed as the doctor kicked her under the table, "What was that for" She hissed under her breath to him.

"It hasn't happened to him yet, it's still in his future and before you ask no, we can't warn him about it" He hissed back, loud enough for only Clara to hear.

"So, doctor what brings you here, I know you're not the kind of person that returns to the same place twice" Steve asked.

"Actually the tardis brought me here and what do you mean i'm not one to return!?" The doctor asked, not sure whether to be angry of offended.

"Actually" Clara started, not wanting things to get out of hand, "Its about the red-skull."

**Hey guys, keep on reading the action WILL start soon :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Just as the captain was about to reply, the front door was blasted open, and the red skulls minions marched in. They took out a weird looking cube that was glowing blue, all of a sudden the blue light expanded around the room and everyone fell unconscious. The last thing the captain saw before falling unconscious was a man with a stetson hat, covering up a horrific red face.


	6. Chapter 6

The captain woke up to a ear-piercing scream, the scream of a woman. He took in his surroundings, he was in a strange white cell that he was sure was giving of a luminous glow, and as far as he could tell there was no way out. He got up of the hard, yet warm floor. And walked to the center of the cell. He then started shouting "DOCTOR, CLARA!" After 5 minutes he gave up shouting for the doctor and Clara, and instead began to search for an exit. He had to find the doctor and Clara. His mum he had been so focused on the doctor and Clara he'd completely forgotten about his mother. After an hour of non-stop shouting, crying and searching for an exit, he gave up and lay down on the stone-cold floor, he finally managed to cry himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, the doctor had just woken up, and obviously still drowsy. He stumbled to his feet and found himself in a room exactly the same as the captains. Slowly the memories of what had happened came back to him. He had been at the captain's house with Clara...Clara, what had happened to her and Steve, he wasted no time shouting as the captain had done, realizing that the walls were sound-proofed. The doctor started to walk around sonicing the walls in search for an exit. "Whoever put me in here obviously doesn't know that putting ME in a trap never works." He muttered to himself under his breath. After a short minute of sonicing the room, he finally found an exit, the door slid open and the doctor tiptoed out quietly.

Clara awoke, her head was throbbing and her heart was pounding. Where was she? Where were the doctor and the captain? She lifted her head to see the silhouette of the red-skull. "Good, morning , I hope you've had a nice rest." He said. Clara didn't reply. "I brought you here because...from what I understand of this planet woman are more co-operative than men...or were they less brave, I suppose that makes more sense." He continued.

"And you're the kind of guy that is never gonna get a woman, and it's not just gonna be cause of that ugly red face of yours." She replied truthfully.

"Awwww...I'm so offended" He replied sarcastically. "The feeble minded being just called me ugly and rude, unless you want us to force it out of you, which believe me we will, you'd better start answering my questions."

"Go to hell" She said and spat in his face.

"Then so be it." The red-skull replied. Then the true horror began, the skulls minions pulled a lever and Clara began to scream and shake violently. This went on for another 15 minutes before luckily, she fell unconscious.

Steve awoke to a sound like a door way opening, at the door was a handsome man. "Hello there, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" He said flirtatiously.


	7. Chapter 7

"But, I don't understand who you are, and why you're here." Steve said.

"I'm captain Jack Harkness, and I've made a little bit of a mistake" he replied, he was about to say something flirtatious, then Steve interrupted

"I've got to find the doctor and Clara" He said.

"The...the doctor" Jack trembled "Oh shiz he's gonna kill me, wait shiz?, the tardis must be nearby!"

"Why would he kill you and how do you know him?" Steve asked.

"Well, that little mistake I was talking about, it's not so little, I accidentally left my time vortex manipulator lying around and, the red skull has it now!" He said nervously.

**Sorry short chapter next one will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

"AAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" Clara's tormented screams rang through the corridor as the machine sent another wave of the extremis into her body.

"I assure you my dear, we will end your miserable life quickly if you just tell us what we need to know." He said through gritted teeth, clearly trying to keep himself from incinerating her on the spot. Clara managed a murderous glare at the red-skull before once again falling unconscious. "Well this one is certainly tougher than most" The red-skull began, talking to the man behind the extremis machine controls, "the clairvoyant will not be pleased."


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor entered the room cautiously, it was dark and he could barely see anything inside. "CHARGE!" Someone shouted(sounding suspicously like captain jack harkness). The doctor was hit with a wrench, instantly blacking out. The last thing he remembered before shutting his eyes was the image of Sigyn, the last Gallifreyan! "oops!" Jack said "well i cant say im gonna regret that" Steve stared down at the body dazed. All around the doctor there was abeautiful light the colour of the sunset, Jack saw Steve's dazed expression and said "regeneration energy, that only happens when he's about to regenerate, or when another galifreyan person is trying to contact him" Jack continued "But there are no more galifreyans, this is bad!"

"Sigyn, Sigyn" The doctor was muttering in his sleep.

"Who's Sigyn?" Asked Steve

Please, try to hold on...we're the last ones left"

"Oh...no, that's not possible!" Jack exclaimed

"What...what's wrong?" Steve asked, now confused

"He's not the last...there's another gallifreyan!"Jack replied


End file.
